Spinner Superior
Summary Spinner Superior was a major character in the Bloodedge Experience series. He was rumored to be the man who came the closest to the Blue. One of the best conjurers that the Magick Association had to offer until his expulsion for coming too close to the Blue. He was on the search for Raquel Alucard and was using his Apostles to search for her; reason being that she has the ability to feel the Blue in a manner similar to a radar. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | Unknown. Likely 5-A | 5-A physically. 2-A, likely Low 1-C with Hax Name: Spinner Superior Origin: Bloodedge Experience Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Conjurer, The Closest Man to Azure Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sorcery, Stealth Mastery, Life Manipulation (His apostles' life force are extremely drained, to the point that even a man in a critical condition with no way to live has better life force than them), Enhanced Senses (Sight, taste and smell), Transmutation (Can turn people to insects), Darkness Manipulation (Can use darkness to consume other people or use it as an attack method), Insect Manipulation and Summoning (Can summon his 15 apostles which are all insects), Creation, Mind Manipulation (Isa became irritated and perverted after he became an apostle), Absorption and Fusionism (Can absorb people using darkness or even use it to fuse with other people, such as Raquel), Teleportation (He can teleport using darkness), Telekinesis (Slammed Naoto to a wall with nothing more than few words), Regeneration Negation and Possible Existence Erasure (His strongest apostle can damage person's very existence, negating even Raquel and Naoto's regen), Regeneration (At least Low-High, possibly Mid-High; Regenerated after Naoto cut him to the point that not even a single piece of him can be seen), Immortality (Type 3), Weapon Creation, Soul Manipulation (Used Saya's Soul Eater to drain away Raquel and Naoto's soul and life and should've done it all by himself if he didn't have opportunity to kidnap Saya), Flight (Some bugs can fly), Statistics Amplification (Can amp himself by using magic circles), Extrasensory Perception (He and his apostles can sense magic), Status Effect Inducement, Acid Manipulation (His apostle can create very corrosive acid), Intangibility, Information Analysis (Even students of Sorcery can scan their surroundings), Forcefield Creation, Healing, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Earth Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Weather Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation (As one of if not the most prestigious sorcerer in Magick Association's history, he likely should have more knowledge on Sorcery than Zwei, Kuon, Els, Drei, Acht or possibly even Sechs), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Resisted Raquel's Slave Red and her fear aura), Perception Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Can get close to Naoto without any problems and his soul was fine after getting hit with Bloodedge) |-|Corrupted=All previous abilities plus Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Is made of seithr, which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies as well as reducing the power of others), Technology Manipulation (Seithr itself is capable of messing with the technology of the NOL and sector seven), Shapeshifting (Can change shape of his body), Cloud Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (All Types), Curse Manipulation (Scaling from Arakune who can curse others), Invisibility, Clairvoyance (Should be able to see future by blackouts), Power Absorption (Can absorb people, including their souls, memories and abilities) and Telepathy |-|Raquel Absorbed= Same with his first key plus Decent Hand-to-hand Combat Skills, Magic, Air Manipulation (Via Tempest, he can control winds), Dream Manipulation (Absorbed Raquel who showed up in Naoto's dreams), Power Bestowal (Can grant someone vampire powers by biting them), Instinctive Reaction (Naoto, with his vampire power, was able to dodge his apostle's attacks without thinking), Necromancy (Scaling from Raquel who revived Naoto as undead of some sort), Blood Manipulation (Scaling from Raquel who created Naoto's arm using her blood), Immortality (Type 2, 3 and 5, possibly 8; Scaling from Raquel who was fine after her timeline is destroyed during Doomsday due to her connection to the Boundary and has weak connection to the world), Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly, possibly higher; Scaling from Raquel as Alucard clan can regenerate their own existence, even if they don't want to and can do self-observation. Raquel was fine after the destruction of infinite timelines during Doomsday, albeit it is unknown if she was erased or resisted it), Portal Creation (Was able to open a portal to Boundary), Fear Aura and Body Control (Scaling from the likes of Fuzzy), Self-Sustenance (All Types), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch and damage intangible, incorporeal, non-existent and abstract entities), Acausality (Type 1; Unaffected by phenomena intervention due to being outside of reason), Invulnerability (All vampires are outside of reason), Biological Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Embryo is almost entirely made up of seithr albeit his Embryo is small), Shapeshifting (Scaling from other Embryo, which can shapeshift), Dimensional Travel, Attack Negation (Scaling from other Embryo which undoes any attack to them), Non-Corporeal (Simultaneously exists and do not exist), Self-Destruction (Scaling from other Embryo, which when dies, world will be flooded with seithr and every souls will meld into one), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Power Nullification (Should know basic magic, which includes negating barriers), Law Manipulation (Scaling from Nobody, who can establish laws), Phenomena Intervention (Capable of creating phenomena interventions due to being Embryo) |-|Raquel Absorbed Resistance=Resistant to following: Phenomena Intervention (Resists phenomena intervention due to being outside of reason), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron), Law Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins), Transmutation, Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Holy Manipulation (Resists holy objects that is the weakness of the weaker vampires) and Chaos Manipulation (Resists Boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Stated by Raquel that she and Naoto should be working together to even have a chance to beat him. Relius feared that Spinner might be unstoppable if his magic circles aren't destroyed, even with Valkenhayn around) | Unknown. Likely Large Planet level (Was quickly dispatched by Kiiro, albeit it is likely because of his mental state rather than his lack of strength, so he may be shouldn't far too below his original self) | Large Planet level physically (Stronger than before. Brutally dismembered Naoto's limbs). Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level with Hax (Has Raquel's power of Embryo which grants him power comparable to Blazblue Embryo). Able to ignore conventional durability in variety of ways. Speed: At least FTL (Easily blitzed Naoto) | Unknown. Likely FTL | At least FTL (Faster than before). Immeasurable while using power of Embryo (Es, with Embryo, managed to travel through Boundary, a dimension beyond space and time) Lifting Strength: Class T | Unknown. Likely Class T | Class T Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Unknown. Likely Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level | Unknown. Likely Large Planet level | Large Planet level. Nonexistent Physiology and Non-Corporeal nature, Regeneration and Immortality make him very difficult to kill. Stamina: Unknown (Hasn't shown any activity outside monologuing and doing his bidding to bugs) | Unknown | Very high (Comparable to Raquel who can use magic for hours) Range: Hundreds of meters | Unknown. Likely Tens to hundreds of meters | Kilometers normally. Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal with Hax Standard Equipment: 15 apostles | None Notable | None Notable Intelligence: Genius. One of if not the most prestigious conjurer in history, making him smarter than most people in Ishana. Even with a little information about Azure, he managed to become the closest man to Azure. | Animalistic. His psyche has completely broke down to the point that he only knows few sentences. | Extraordinary Genius. Has knowledge 50,000,000 times more than that of an average human. Has knowledge over Boundary, reason and magic. Weaknesses: Obsessed with Raquel and Azure. Overconfident. | Same with Base, is going to be erased by azure over time and his psyche and body is breaking down while his soul is getting sucked away. | Overconfident. Key: Base | Corrupted | Raquel Absorbed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Insects Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Evil Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Life Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Fusions Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Acid Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Death Users Category:Weather Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Madness Users Category:Biology Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Smoke Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Curse Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Dream Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Necromancers Category:Blood Users Category:Portal Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Vampires Category:Body Control Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Technology Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Information Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Possession Users Category:Space Users Category:Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Arc System Works Category:Data Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Stop Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Phenomena Intervention Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1